


A little slave-girl for Maxie

by EdenZiio



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Masochism, Rape, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenZiio/pseuds/EdenZiio
Summary: Entering the Magma-base wasn't such a good idea, or maybe it was?...





	A little slave-girl for Maxie

You just moved to Hoenn Region and after you got your whole things straight you decided to go out and explore it.  
Your days as active pokemon trainer were over, you left for university and after graduating all that "messing around" with pokemon battles seemed far away to you.  
Your passion for mountains led you over to mt. Pyre. Your new home in Lavaridge Town was located just perfectly for you!

Of course you noticed the weird uniformed guys of Team Magma every now and then.  
Sometimes you even talked to some of them and became familiar with their plans and believes.  
Your curiosity became stronger and stronger when you finally decided to enter their base that day.

Not far and you got caught by two patrolling members.  
"Hey there little lady!"  
You froze in place, their determined looks made u shiver.  
"We don't like intruders, nor does our boss!"  
"I umm was just..."  
"Shut up!"  
Before you could react any further one of the guys tied up your hands behind your back.  
The next thing you felt was the other guy pressing a rug over your face as you faded out.  
...  
You woke up in a daze, your vision was blurry but you managed to look around.  
A few minutes passed until you heard the door unlock and you regained consciousness.  
A tall red- black dressed man entered the room, he looked different than the other Magma members you met thus far.  
Somehow this man made you shiver in awe, only by one look you could tell, that he is a powerful man.  
"Usually I don't deal with intruders myself, but you know what? Today's your lucky day Missy! I am Maxie and I am the boss of team Magma!"  
You gazed up to him, still lying on the floor.  
"I'll help you up, but we will need the ties!"  
His words were so intimidating, yet arousing. You could only guess what he was about to do to you and you had to admit that you wouldn't even mind!  
Wether it was from the drug or the fact that no-one touched you since... heck you couldn't even remember.  
"You know what lil lady? People talk about love and such bullshit, when it's only about plain -urges and needs- you understand me?"  
You gazed straight at him when he reached for your head and caressed you.  
"It's only about passing on our genetic material, only about mating, there is no need to express feelings while doing so, don't you agree?"  
"S.. Sir I uhhh..."  
"Are you a good girl or do I have to force you?"  
As his words were out you blushed and gazed down to the floor.  
"It's okay girl, no need to be ashamed of such basic needs, I will satisfy my urges on you, and I know you have them too!"  
The only thing that really scared you that moment was the thought that you became soaking wet as his words were out.  
You were attracted to this charismatic man...  
"Sir... I... I agree."  
You gazed down to the floor deeply ashamed.  
You noticed a devilish smirk on his face.  
"So Missy you like it rough, eh?"  
You nodded.  
All you wanted was to let it go with this attractive stranger.  
"Please Sir, I am willing to satisfy you"  
He laughed out loud.  
"Yes lil girl, you will!"  
He forcefully shoved down your skirt and noticed your soaking panties.  
"I promise, I won't be gentle, I will only use you for my pleasure!"  
As his words were out he jammed you against his desk and bent you over.  
You couldn't help but moan.  
Your hands still tied up behind your back you enjoyed the painfull lust he was giving you. You heard how he unzipped his pants and then he tore off your panties. Without hesitation you felt his hard dick entering your soaking wet craving pussy.  
"Ahhh Maxie San!!!" You moaned in pleasure.  
Harder and harder, the Team Magma leader was raping you and your sick mind enjoyed it! You were his sextoy, no feelings only here to please the Master.  
He was filling your sacred inner part, without even asking for permission! And hell, you enjoyed it!  
"I will cum right inside you, honey!"  
These words made you climax immediately and just seconds later you felt Maxie releasing deep inside of you.  
The two of you mourned in sweet extasy.  
"You liked that?"  
Exhausted you managed to answer him  
"Uh..huh Maxie San, please let me stay with you, I will serve you whenever you please!"  
You remembered his words about "no feelings and stuff".  
"Don't you dare spill my liquids, honey!"  
He left your body with one last painfull move and shoved you further up his desk.  
"You've been a very very good girl, I might keep you for my pleasure...  
"Please Maxie San, I will be obedient and do whatever you please!"


End file.
